swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Cybernetic
Attaching and Removing Cybernetics To attach or remove a cybernetic, visit the NPC on the second floor of a major Medical Center. These medical centers are located at: Coronet, Corellia & Theed, Naboo. Note: These cybernetics you see below have special properties on them, you can also recieve generic cybernetics (both arms and legs) randomly by cloning on elite planets. Those cybernetics have no stats on them or specials. They can be removed in the same way as any other cybernetics can and you will get your limb returned to you. Cybernetic Arm (left) Effects: +15 Healing Efficiency, -10 General Ranged Accuracy, -10 General Melee Accuracy Ability: /cyborgRevive ability (30 minute timer) The infamous Revive Arm is the reward from Yraka Nes in the Myyydril Caverns. In order to get this quest you have to have done most of the other quests from the other villagers first, and you also need to have gotten atleast the first quest from the doctor. I can't seem to recall the details for all the other quests at this time, but will try and do the quests with an alt to write a more detailed guide. Just keep doing quests for the other villagers until you get the quest to kill the Unsor'is Queen from Yraka. The queen is fairly easy to kill and can be soloed by a CL 80 player with at least 1 tier in healing, such as Doctor 4xxx or CM 4xxx. It is better to duo though as the other Unsor'is in the cave will respawn fairly quickly. An easy means of getting the queen alone is to hit her with a DOT with a ranged weapon (sorry melee types) then run back near the entrance to her cave area and take an incapitation. All of the Unsor'is will go to their default spawn points, but hopefully the DOT will stick and keep going until you can stand up. Heal yourself up fast, because if the DOT is still going the queen is going to make a bee-line for you. The rest of the Unsor'is will stay inside though. Take her out and head back to Yraka for the cybernetic arms--deemed by many as one of the best in the game. Cybernetic Arm (right) Effects: +10 Ranged Distance, -10 General Ranged Accuracy Ability: /cyborgCriticalSnipe ability (ranged deathblow) Although this is a rusty ugly arm, it is arguably one of the best arms for ranged professions because of the added +10 range. It is the first reward from Dr. Kinesworthy in the Myyydril Caverns. You won't be able to speak to the good doctor till you have finished almost all the other quests available from Yraka Nes first. When you have done enough for the Myyydril people and for Yraka, she will tell you to go speak to the doctor. He will then give you a quest to retrieve his equipment from the Dead Forest. The first thing you need to do is go to Kkowir Forest into the area with all the moss covered tree stumps and the Sayormi people. The easiest way to find what you need here is to go back to the entrance to Kkowir Forest and go east. Watch out for Cyrans the Unfeeling, as this Sayormi is harder than the rest and guards the entrance to this area. If your CL is high enough, Cyrans is nothing more than a nuisance though, so show him the business end of your weapon and move onward. Keep following the path, taking the left fork when you come to it. The right fork takes you to the Sayormi Queen, who is for another quest. Keep going north along the left fork until you see some Imperial Scout Troopers off to the right. They are standing next to a crate with a small white box on top of it. Open the radial menu on that box and hit use. This will update your quest log telling you to go to the Abandoned Camp, which is in the south west corner of the zone. It also has a POI marker, so use that to your advantage. Go there and look for another small white box on a crate to complete the mission. Head back to Dr. Kinesworthy in the Myyydril Caverns for your cybernetic arm reward. Cybernetic Arm (left) Effects: +5 Ranged Distance, +5 General Ranged Accuracy, -10 Melee Defense, -10 General Melee Accuracy Ability: /cyborgSureShot (ranged attack with an accuracy bonus) Another "rusty ugly arm", this left arm matches its right partner, the arm rewarded by Dr. Kinesworthy above. This arm is granted at the end of the Great Hunter quests, which are part of the Clone Relics quests. Talk to Qakkee in the Bestine Cantina to start the Hunter Quests. First, you hunt Cannibal Dewbacks on Tatooine; next, you hunt Snorbals on Lok. The Snorbals can be hard to find, as they don't show up on the mission terminals - you have to find them yourself. As a reward, Qakkee gives you a Clone Wars Painting of a Clone Trooper, and then sends you to hunt Voritors on Dantooine. On mission terminals, choose missions to kill Jungle Voritors but note that when you arrive at the lair, the type you actually kill are Horned Voritor Lizards. (This part may be bugged - I had to do the mission 3 times before I was granted credit. - Some people suggest not using mission terminals but finding the voritors on your own...) After this, Qakkee sends you to kill a Rancor on Dathomir, and rewards you with a Clone Wars Painting of General Grevious. Finally, Qakkee sends you to kill Sawtooth in the Kkowir Forest on Kashyyyk. When you return to Qakkee, he gives you the cybernetic arm. If you put on the matching ranged arms, your total effects are: +15 (meters) Ranged Distance, -5 General Ranged Accuracy, -10 Melee Defense, -10 General Melee Accuracy, along with the two abilities, /cyborgCriticalSnipe and /cyborgSureShot. If the loss of Melee Defense is a concern to you, it might be worthwhile attaching only the Dr. Kinesworthy (right) arm of the pair, which gives you extended range at the cost of accuracy, but preserves your defenses... Cybernetic Arm (left) Effects: -10 Melee Defense, +5 General Melee Accuracy Ability: /cyborgStrengthBuff ability (ability broken at this time as it appears to do nothing) This is the second arm from Dr. Kinesworthy in the Myyydril Caverns. For this quest he wants you to kill a Wookiee by the name of Erriya deep in the Myydril Caves. Erriya is a little bit before the entrance to Necrosis, and can take quite some time to reach if you fight your way through all of the Urnsor'is in the cave. If you have sufficient healing, defense, and are combat level 80, it is entirely possible to simply run through the cave with burst run to reach Erriya. I strongly recommend that you run the cave at least once prior to using the Burst Run method to travel through just so that you know where to go. It's very easy to get lost while burst running, and hitting a dead end with 30 giant brain bugs beating on you is worse for your health than smoking a tar soaked cancer stick. Cybernetic Arm (right) Effects: +20 Throw Range, -5 General Ranged Accuracy, - 5 General Melee Accuracy Ability: None The Throw arm is the reward for the third and final quest from Dr. Kinesworthy in the Myyydril Caverns. For this you must kill one of the NK-3 droids that spawn along with Necrosis after speaking with Treun Lorn in the last cave area of the Myyydril Caves. The NK-3 droids are tough, not nearly as tough as Necrosis, but it can be quite a hassle single pulling them without bringing Necrosis and the other NK-3 along. There is a trick though, and to do it you need a pet. A droid with attack capabilities will work as long as you keep the droid a good distance away. What you need to do is have the droid attack the NK-3 you want to kill, and immediately tell the droid to follow you. This instantly agroes the NK-3 onto your pet. If your pet is too close and actually hits the NK-3, then you're in trouble. Necrosis and both NK-3's will go after your droid. Usually that's bad. Make sure you pet DOES NOT hit the NK-3 in anyway. When the single NK-3 comes running, pound it into dust. Quest complete. If you've got friends, you can try to take Necrosis if you want, but it's a very, VERY tough fight and you might pick up another cybernetic arm off the corpse (detailed below). On the other hand it's also the fastest way to get to the beginning of the Myyydril Caverns. Cybernetic Arm (right) Effects: 5% chance of delivering an electric shock when hitting an opponent with a melee weapon Ability: /cyborgLightning (delivers a massive electric shock to a nearby opponent) This arm is a drop from N-K "Necrosis" himself. I haven't gotten one yet, have only been in on 2 Necrosis fights, so I can't say what the damage of the effect or the ability are. If you're melee, be prepared for the fight of your life. Necrosis is TOUGH! I went in as a TKM / Master Swordsman / Doctor 4xxx along with 4 Jedi and we got beaten badly. None of them used AI though, not sure why.... If you're ranged, it's much, MUCH easier, especially if you have a couple of rooters in your group (though I hear chain rooting is getting a hit from the nerf bat soon). I still find it odd how this guy drops a random ranged weapon, the arm, and a Grevious ship deed every kill, yet the good loots are all geared toward melee who stand little to no chance against him. He uses Saber Dervish, is Elite, and is Combat Level 92, which means he's going to hit everyone in melee range for over 1k a hit. Good luck if you're melee and want to take him on. You're going to need it! Cybernetic Legs - Location Unknown, information needed/not in game yet... Category:Guides Category:Rage of the Wookiees Content